Moospelz (by Schwinge)
Moospelz (original: Mosspelt) ist eine kleine, kräftige, weiße Kätzin mit hellgrauen Tupfen. Sie hat strahlend blaue Augen. Charakter: Moospelz ist eine sture, eigenwillige und manchmal auch etwas Zickige, junge Kätzin mit viel verstand und einem großen Talent zum Kämpfen. Sie hängt sehr an ihrer Familie und an ihren Freunden. Geschichte: Moosjunges war einst Blausterns Junges (für Informationen über ihre Familie und ihrer Vergangenheit im Warrior Cats Wiki nachschauen), welches zu einer anderen Zeit wiedergeboren wurde. So ist sie das nun die Tochter von Lichtschweif und Silberschweif. Sie hat ein sehr enges Verhältnis zu ihrer Schwester Federpfote, was jedoch immer mehr zerbröckelt, als sie sich in Sturmpfote verliebt, den Moospfote überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann. Immer wieder ist sie geplagt von schlechter Laune, liefert sich sogar kleinere Kämpfe mit Sturmpfote. Auch ihren Mentor Weißsturm kann sie zunächst nicht ausstehen und beschwert sich über Flammensterns Entscheidung. Doch mit der Zeit verliebt sich die junge Schülerin in ihren doch schon ziemlich alten Mentor und hofft, dass er dasselbe fühlt. Auf ihrer Exkursion zum Donnerweg und später zum Mondsee wird klar, dass auch Weißsturm etwas für sie empfindet. Als sie ihre wahre Familie aus dem SternenClan kennenlernt, die sie schon vorher in ihren Träumen gesehen hat, ist sie verstört. Außerdem plagen sie Schuldgefühle, da sie denkt am Tod Efeusturms, der Zweiten Anführerin des WindClans, Schuld zu sein. Sie hatte diese so sehr erschreckt, sodass sie in den Felsenkessel gestürzt war. Sie nimmt sich vor, ihren Mentor ihre Liebe zu gestehen, schafft es ber nicht, da der WindClan-Krieger Gewittersturm ihn aus Rache im Kampf tötete. Daraufhin verfällt Moospelz in tiefe Trauer. Sie wird auf Weißsturms Wunsch hin zu seinem Nachfolger als Zweite Anführerin des DonnerClans und nimmt sich Windherz als ihren Gefährten, da sie denkt, der SternenClan hätte ihn ihr vorbestimmt. In dieser Zeit steht ihr ihre beste Freundin Spatzenpelz bei, die sie immer versucht zu beraten. Als Moospelz von ihrer Schwester Federpfote erfährt, dass sie trächtig ist und dass sie es ihrem Gefährten Sturmherz noch nicht verraten hat, ergreift Moospelz selbst die Initiative und erzählt es dem werdenden Vater. Da dieser anscheinend mehr Interesse an ihr als an ihrer Schwester hat, versucht Moospelz trotzdem noch, alles wieder in die Wege zu leiten - ohne Erfolg. Auch scheint sie sich inzwischen mit den Ältesten, die sie in ihrer Schülerzeit nicht leiden konnte, gut zu verstehen. Außerdem muss Moospelz oft an Eichenherz, ihren Vater denken, der sie gerne im FlussClan gesehen hätte, denken. Ihrer Mutter Blaustern kann sie das, was sie einst getan hat, jedoch nicht verzeihen. Inzwischen hegt sie selbst Gefühle für den Gefährten ihrer Schwester. Sie versucht die Liebe zu ihm zu ignorieren und verletzt sich dadurch selbst. Als Moospelz' Gefährte Windherz sich bereiterklärt, für die Jungen seines Bruders Sturmherz zu sorgen, da sich Federpfote inzwischen in ihn verliebt hat, werden sie und Sturmherz Gefährten. Sie wird trächtig und muss ihre Jungen (wie ihre Mutter auch) heimlich auf die Welt bringen, da man niemals eine Königin als zukünftige Anführerin akzeptieren würde und soe Weißsturms Willen erfüllen will. In diesem Moment kann sie Blaustern verzeihen, da sie nun selbst in der Situation ist, in der ihre SternenClan-Mutter einst war. Charakter Art Moosjunges by Traumschwinge.png|Moosjunges (Junges) Moospfote by Traumschwinge.png|Moospfote (Schülerin) Kategorie:The secret of Mosskit Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:By Traumschwinge Kategorie:Charaktere